Phased array antennas include a multiplicity of antenna elements that may be arranged in a predetermined pattern. For example, the antenna elements may be arranged in rows and columns, although other arrangements may also be used depending upon the purpose, application or other parameters. Each of the antenna elements needs to be controlled to control a direction of propagation of a radio frequency (RF) beam created or transmitted by the phased array antenna. Controlling a direction of transmission or reception of RF beams or signals by the phased array antenna may be referred to as beam steering or tracking. Electronically steered phased array antennas typically require a great deal of data calculation and processing to create and control the RF beam. The control signals then have to be distributed to the antenna elements which typically require a significant number of electrical data connections. This can limit the expandability of the phased array antenna, particularly in applications where there may be size and space limitations such on aircraft or spacecraft. Additionally, phased array antenna applications on aircraft or spacecraft may require a level of performance with management of multiple RF beams simultaneously. Beam steering or tracking performance may be required to support a wide range of vehicle angular rates and accelerations. Tracking performance is preferably independent of the number of RF elements, RF beams or the size of transmit and receive apertures.